Babylawn Knuckles
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: How did Babylawn Knuckles become a Babylawn? How did he meet Sonic? This fic explains all! except why socks go missing in dryers, but then, who can explain that? AU


I'm back with the next entry to the Babylawn series. In case you hadn't realized, this time it's Knuckles. Next is Amy, then Rouge, and the last one is Shadow.

Dedication- Anyone who has read and reviewed any of the other stories in the Babylawn series and anyone who will review in the future. Thanks so much!!

No, I still don't own any characters in the story. Do you have to rub it in?

Babylawn- Knuckles

"Wook at tat, its pewfect." Eggy mumbles to himself. He was sitting in a bush (a fairly large bush) and had a pair of binoculars to his face. The binoculars were directed at a large, green emerald that was on a pedestal.

"Ta Mastew Emewald, a gweat souwce of powew. It would be pewfect to powew my new wobots. Now aw I ave to do is teal it." So he slowly snuck out of the bush and approached the Master Emerald. When he saw no one was around he picked it up. Then, sitting on the other side of the emerald he spotted a small, red echidna, who was currently sleeping.

"Tis is easiew tan I taught." Eggy said to himself as he took the emerald and snuck back to his "secret" base.

A few hours passed and the small red echidna, whose name was Knuckles, woke up. He immediately jumped up and tried to figure out who took his emerald. Then he spotted a row of footprints leading to the Master Emerald shrine and away from it.

"I ave to find tat emewald so I can gard it, just wike my dad towd me to." Knuckles said determined as he ran off in the direction of the footprints.

"Hey Ta-wils, wat ou ant to do today?" Sonic asked his best friend Tails.

"I dunno, wet's just ang out on the babylawn til we can tink of something." Tails suggested. So the two friends sat outside on the grass. Unfortunately, Sonic couldn't sit still for very long, so within a few seconds he was up and running. He ran around the entire babylawn 5 times in a minute and then went back next to Tails.

"Wow Sonic, ou very fast!" Tails exclaimed.

"Tank ou." Sonic said. Then, suddenly, both boys' ears twitched. They heard the sound of metal clinking and immediately looked up. In the bush they saw a small ugly, broken robot.

"Eggy! Wat's he up to!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Wet's go find out!" Tails said and the two of the went over to the robot, who began to run away. They ended up chasing it to Eggy's base.

Following the footsteps he found led Knuckles to what looked like an abandoned daycare. He looked in a window and saw a short, fat boy next to… his Master Emerald. Then he heard footsteps approaching and turned around.

To his surprise, it was a small blue hedgehog and an equally as small twin tailed yellow fox who'd come.

"Hi, my name is Sonic." The blue hedgehog introduced himself.

"And I'm Ta-wils!" The fox exclaimed. "Wat's oar name?"

Knuckles hesitated for a moment before answering "Knukols."

"Awe ou ere to top Eggy two?" Sonic asked him.

"I'm ere to get ta Mastew Emewald back."

"Ta Matew Emewald, isn't ta a very powerful gewl?" Tails asked.

"Uh-huh and he took it fwom me!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Ten wets go top im!" Sonic exclaimed. Then he knocked down the door and Eggy turned around.

"Sonic and fwiend, we meet again. And ou, aren't o ta one who was sapposed to guard ta Mastew Emewald? I guess ou didn't do such a good job." Eggy laughed. At this Knuckles started growling softly and went to attack Eggy, but he ended up smashing into and destroying on of Eggy's robot henchmen.

"Gime back dat emewald or else!" Knuckles warned. Eggy started to laugh.

"Wat could a twree year old do to me?"

When the three kids heard this, they all approached Eggy angrily and struck in unison. Sonic curled up into a ball and used spin dash, Tails spun around angrily and forcefully causing a painful tail whip, and Knuckles punch Eggy with his tightly packed, knuckled fist.

"Okay, ou win, take ta emewald, just weave me awone." Eggy surrendered crying. Knuckles quickly grabbed the Master Emerald, which was 4 times his size, and left the 'base', followed by Tails and Sonic.

"Hey Knukols, wanna come tay on ta babylawn wit us?" Sonic asked.

"Babylawn?" Knuckles repeated confused.

"Yeah, its ta wan we wive on. If ou want to, come wit us." Tails explained.

"Okay, tanks guys." Knuckles said as he followed his new friends to the babylawn, his new home.

To anyone who's read this story, thanks so much (and please review!)

crimson-obsidian-rose


End file.
